Nos seus braços
by Uchiha Tie-chan
Summary: Sasuke se sentiria culpado se Sakura morresse por ele?


Nos seus braços

Oneshot

Não me matem essa e minha primeira fic ta?

Naruto não me pertence,mas qualquer dia desses eu roubo o Sasuke,o Deidara e o Neji.

Nos seus braços

As gotas de chuva se confundiam com as lagrimas que teimavam em cair por seu rosto.

Não aguentara ter perdido toda sua família e agora a pessoa que mais amava.

Ele estava em frente a um tumulo onde tinha gravado na lapide sakuras.

Flash Back On

Naruto , Sakura e Sasuke voltavam de uma missão no pais da nevoa já que este ultimo havia regressado a Konoha já havia quase dois anos e já havia cumprido sua penae estava de volta no time 7 quando no meio do caminho se deparam com os Akatsukis:Itachi e Kisame,que estavam atrás de Naruto

Depois de um tempo se encarando Kisame resolveu se pronunciar:

-Vamos acabar logo com isso,não tenho o dia inteiro,vamos levar o jickyuruki.

-Quero só ver.-Disse Sasuke sem parar de encarar Itachi.

-Humpft!Otoutou tolo.-disse Itachi com um sorriso de canto zombateiro.(O.OMG)

Sem mais esperar começaram a lutar Sasuke contra Itachi,Naruto contra Kisame e Sakura ficava para curá-los se preciso,mas estava ajudando Naruto também.

(Povo eu não vou descrever a luta pq eu to com preguiça)

A luta dos Uchihas estava acirrada.

-Ainda continua fraco otoutou.-Falou Itachi desviando de um golpe e contra-atacando Sasuke.

-Hm.-Sasuke resmungou desviando com certa dificuldade dos golpes rápidos de Itachi.

E assim se foi por longas horas de lutas.

Naruto já tinha liberado a terceira calda da Kyuubi e estava lutando com Kisame e este tinha um pouco de dificuldade e não conseguia um espaço para contra atacar,foi quando Sakura achou um meio de ataca-lo e partiu para cima de uma rocha acumulando o Maximo de chakra na mão e socou a rocha fazedo com que caísse em cima de Kisame mas na hora que isso aconteceu Kisame puxou Naruto junto fazendo com que este fosse para baixo da "chuva" de pedras Tb .

Sakura correu para acudi-lo e constatou que ainda estava vivo,porem inconciente,então começou a curá-lo e terminando foi procurar Sasuke.

Em outro canto com os Uchihas,eles já estavam exaustos e machucados quando Itachi resolve gastar seu ultimo fio de chakara com o golpe que acabaria com a luta.Vendo que Sasuke estava exausto,quando viu Itachi na sua frente foi desferir um golpe nele com sua Kusanagi mas era um Bushin e o verdadeiro reapareceu atrás dele para desferir o ultimo golpe,Sasuke viu que era o fim,ele estava fraco e não tinha tempo de desviar,viu uma Katana vindo em direção ao seu peito fechou os olhos mas a dor não veio e tudo o que viu depois foi os olhos esmeraldas na sua frente e a espada no abdômen de Sakura , Sasuke sentiu uma fúria invadi-lo e com toda velocidade que restou acertou um chidori no peito do causador de toda a sua desgraça e infelicidade,fazendo com que este largasse a katana e caísse morto no chão.Sakura ia de encontro ao chão mas foi segurada por Sasuke que apoiou ela em seu colo para que ficasse confortável.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Shiii .O que vc tinha na cabeça para fazer aquilo?Você ficou doida?

-Desculpa - Sakura estava com seus olhos marejados.

-Não precisa falar nada.Vou te levar para Konoha e vai ficar udo bem.

-Não precisa Sasuke-kun.Nao quero te dar trabalho.

-Mas...

-Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Hn?

-Quero ver seus olhos.

Depois que disse isso Sasuke que ate agora estava com o Sharingan ativado,desativou-o

Revelando seus olhos negros que sempre eram frios e inexpressivos mas agora estavam tristes ao encarar as esmeraldas.

-Sasuke.

-Hn?

-Aishiteru.

Ao ouvir isso ele toma seus lábios em um beijo terno com carinho mas com certo desespero , então aprofundou o beijo juntando mais seu corpo com o de Sakura,depois de um tempinho(O.o)eles se separaram por falta de ar e se fitaram intensamente.

Sakura fecha os olhos e Sasuke a abraça e sussurra em seu ouvido:

-Aishiterumo,minha flor.

Sakura da um sorriso sincero como a muito tempo não dava,mas este foi seu ultimo antes de morrer feliz nos braços de Sasuke que era aonde sempre quis estar.

Flash Back Off

-Desculpe por te fazer sofrer minha flor.Foi tudo culpa minha,sem você não tenho mais o porque continuar aqui.

Sasuke sentiu um vento batendo em seu rosto como se dissesse para parar e ouviu a voz de Sakura sussurrar seu nome.E com essa ultima sensação enfiou uma kunai em seu peito morrendo ao lado de Sakura,um lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Fim...

Yoo minna obrigada pela atenção espero que gostem e desculpem os erros de ortografia xD...


End file.
